rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chartreuse Ashnah
Chartreuse Ashnah is a miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox. "You don't know what it was like to be helpless when your husband was forced into a comatose state because an illusion almost killed him and then have to find out that your daughter sacrificed her memory in order for your first born to keep his life." ~Chartreuse Ashnah Stats Basics Voice Nationality She was born in Atlas but later moved to Vale Body Type Round towards the bottom and narrows, or triangle upwards, towards the top, resembling a pear or a bell. Nickname Her nickname Char, or Char Char, was given to her by her current husband, Cerulean Love. Backstory As a scientist for Atlas, Chartreuse was often very busy with her work and her particular research resulted in her traveling to different kingdoms. While on one of her trips to Vale, she met a hunter by the name of Dodger Ehno. He aided her on her research while she was in Vale and the two eventually fell in love. They remained in touch and got married a year later. They moved to the outskirts of Vale in a small cottage near the woods and Chartreuse made the long trip from Atlas to Vale in order to go to work and return home, working up to being able to eventually transfer to Vale, knowing exactly how important Dodger's work was and how important it was for him to be able to get to where he was needed quickly. After being married for three years, they had a son by the name of Jin and it was starting to become the picture perfect family Chartreuse had always wanted. However, three months later, tragedy struck as Carmine had came after her and her husband in the dead of night with several intentions. Having been told to stay in the house with Jin and be ready to run if the need arose, As she waited for her husband to return, dread began to fill her until the door opened. However, it was not her husband but a man named Cerulean, who had been an acquaintance of Dodger's. He brought news of what had become of Dodger's fate and a heartbroken Chartreuse held her three month old son as she mourned for her husband. After regaining her composure, she left with what she was able to pack and her son, leaving the cottage with Cerulean that very same night. She eventually transferred to Vale, unable to leave the kingdom her husband had taken an oath to protect and took on her maiden name in order to protect her children. A few months later, she married Cerulean, but kept her maiden name, and gave birth to a little girl by the name of Destiny. She continued to work as a scientist, researching the inheritance of aura. After realizing how unique Destiny's semblance was, she returned to her previous research on Fate Keepers and realized the kind of danger her daughter was now in. She began to continue her research on that subject as well, taking on two topics at once to try to find a way to not lose anyone else she loved. Personality Chartreuse is a loving mother who became very protective of her children ever since Dodger had been comatosed. She is always willing to aid those in need and work hard to help make things better for everyone in general. She is also often analytical at times and tends to over think problems that often have simple solutions, Resume Occupation Was a scientist for Atlas but later transferred to Vale Education She was homeschooled by her father before later attending Atlas Academy Combat Weapon Chartreuse's only weapon is a regular handgun Dodger had given her as a form of protection when she traveled to and from her work. Semblance Chartreuse's semblance, Analytical Mind, allows her to catch even the smallest detail in the data she collects, something she observes, and even what she hears. She can easily tell if someone is lying or if there is something off about the data in something, or if anything is out of place. Future Outlook Character Development Realize that her children are growing up and can look after one another whenever she is not around and realize that she should complete her research in hopes of creating a better life for her children and for future generations to come. Intended Career Remain as a scientist and become a professor at Shade in order to keep an eye on her children. Goals Protect both of her children and continue her research to improve the knowledge on both aura and Fate Keepers Other Notes She is a Fate Keeper known as an Author so she can completely write someone's fate entirely, even without altering the path said person is currently on. Theme Before Dodger's Death Theme After Dodger Went into a Coma Gallery ChartreuseEmblem.png Chartreuse.jpg Category:Characters